


兄弟短篇集

by DarthRiver



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthRiver/pseuds/DarthRiver
Summary: 如标题，不定期更新段子或短篇





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
奥姆不见了。  
本应是负责看守他的两个守卫脸上混合着畏惧与羞愧，这不能怪他们。这几天之后亚瑟对亚特兰蒂斯有了更多的理解，海底世界比起陆上有着更加分明的阶级差异，那种对国王的忠诚让他们难以接受失败，尤其是这么严重的失职。亚瑟可不希望那恐惧是因为他们害怕新国王拿他们去喂海沟族，他这几天的确有听过这样的谣言，在卫士与仆从间快速传播。他挫败极了，而湄拉和维科对此却只是一笑而过。  
简短地问过情况之后亚瑟便遣退了那两个守卫，并强迫自己不在看到两人明显松了一口气之后面露愠色。战后的事情又多又麻烦，涅柔斯国王一早拍拍屁股带着自己的人回了自己的地盘，剩下只有湄拉和维科帮着他一起处理，亚特兰娜也想留下帮忙，但亚瑟怎么能忍心再拖延她与父亲的相会呢？  
亚瑟一屁股坐在王座上，他现在急需到酒吧去一醉方休，又或者是随便找个什么人打上一架发泄多日积累下来的压力，他说自己不适合做国王可不是开玩笑的，他不止一次地好奇奥姆是如何在这个位置上做得那么顺利的。奥姆……说到奥姆，他不得不承认他这么多天没去找他好好聊一聊其实是有那么一小部分逃避的意味在里面的。他对他同母异父的弟弟的理解还是少得可怜，在两场殊死较量之后，他该跟他说些什么呢？在船只的残骸上，他的弟弟嘶吼着让他杀了自己，眼睛里闪烁着疯狂的光芒，最后却又在母亲的安抚下变得沉静。他最后留给亚瑟的那个表情与之前的寥寥几面都不一样，国王奥姆，捍卫王座的奥姆，战争狂奥姆，亚瑟觉得他在那短短的几秒里见到了躲在那些假面后真正的奥姆。  
但是他是怎么跑掉的呢？  
亚瑟挫败地长叹了一口气。

2.  
湄拉和维科还在办公，他没有把这个消息告诉他们，自己跑到了曾经囚禁着奥姆的牢房。他都能料到那两人会对此有什么看法，湄拉并不怎么喜欢奥姆，尤其是在奥姆暗自追踪她之后。至于维科，他大概也会同意湄拉的意见，再将奥姆关上个三五十年吧。  
那两个丢了犯人的守卫站在门外两侧，在亚瑟检查牢房的时候大气也不敢出。牢房和海床遗迹一样做了隔水处理，防止有什么别有用心的人通过海洋生物来捣乱，房间里什么东西都没少，反倒是多出了点东西，亚瑟挑了挑眉头，蹲下身查看地上那堆原属于奥姆的衣物。这下倒是有意思了，难道奥姆还能光着身子逃走吗？光是想到那个画面就让亚瑟皱起了脸。  
“你们说是十分钟前发现的情况？”  
“呃……是的，陛下，”左手边的守卫结结巴巴地回答他。“当时我们两个正准备换班，但往门里看去却发现里面已经空了。”  
“你们看的时候就发现只剩衣服丢在地上吗？”  
“是的，我们立刻就赶来通知您了。”  
亚瑟一阵头痛，也许他该打电话请教一下蝙蝠侠，毕竟他才是比较擅长这一套的。不过话又说回来，他看向通道外游过的鱼群，有了个不算特别好的想法。

审问鱼群花了他几乎半天时间，是的没错他可以和鱼对话，但也不是所有的鱼都会与他交流，鲸类足够聪明，但这些小鱼们嘛……它们瞪着眼睛看着他，费了老大劲才找到当时路过的成员，又费了老大劲，才把奥姆前进的大致方向给他解释清楚。  
亚瑟耐心地将这一过程解释给了穆克，将军大人带着让他有点恼火的表情盯着他看了半天。  
“那您找到他以后呢？”  
“什……什么叫……”亚瑟这下是真的有些恼火了，他倒是对穆克曾经来追杀他们没有成见，但这位曾经的母舰船长现在的这个态度实在是有些说不过去。“当然是先问问他为什么要逃跑啊？”  
“然后再把他关回去咯，大概是这样。”  
他们面面相觑，穆克看得亚瑟有点发毛，就在他要发火的前一秒，这位将军叹了口气。  
“其实他在我那里，但我必须提醒您，现在的情况有些……复杂。”  
你是说在走廊上抓到光屁股到处跑的前国王的那种复杂吗？亚瑟费了老鼻子劲才没把这句话脱口而出，只是非常有国王范的点了点头。

3.  
事实比他想的更狂野。  
躲在柜子后面的小男孩一头淡金的发丝，蓝眼警惕地盯着他，最多不超过十岁。亚瑟呆住了，在心里用脏话骂了一连串。  
“所以你抓到他的时候，他就……是这样了？”  
穆克点了点头。  
也许现在是个紧急求助的好机会了，亚瑟挠了挠头，看着眼前缩小了好几号的奥姆，决定立刻联系湄拉和维科。

4.  
湄拉和维科最后只是简单的安抚了受惊的小奥姆，他的女友和导师神秘兮兮地对他说了很多在他听来都非常像是借口的大道理。  
“维科和我会处理好别的事情的，在找到解决方案之前照顾奥姆的任务我们都认为最好交给你。”  
湄拉拍了拍他的脸，和维科一起带着微妙的笑容离开了。  
虽然不用处理公务的确很开心，但是亚瑟对照顾孩子也是完全没有头绪，他觉得最能胜任的人物目前也没法联系。补偿蜜月，他俩是这么跟他说的，新婚后一直没法离开灯塔的两人在重逢后的第一个星期便直接筹备好了旅行，带亚特兰娜去见识陆上世界更美好的一面。  
他硬着头皮走进房间，坐在床上的男孩一见到他就紧张到几乎要缩成一团，也许是要强的性格让他最后只是抓紧了手里的被子，警惕地看着亚瑟。  
他突然就不那么担心了，他看着奥姆，就像看到母亲离开前，将眼泪和鼻涕都蹭在亚特兰娜肩头的自己。亚瑟笑了，他靠近床边，蹲下身，对着男孩伸出了手。  
“你好，我叫亚瑟.库里，可以交个朋友吗？”  
奥姆的眼神在他脸上和伸出的大手之间巡视，最终还是软化了态度，握住了他的手。  
“我叫奥姆，将来会成为亚特兰蒂斯的王，但是我可以和你做朋友。”  
小朋友的傲慢倒是比他们初见面那会更能让他接受，亚瑟笑眯眯地抓住奥姆的手认真的摇了摇。  
在他思考着怎么继续聊下去的时候，奥姆开口了。  
“所以……朋友一般都在一起做什么呢？”  
这下倒是轮到亚瑟真的愣住了。  
最后，他站起身，询问了奥姆的意思后，跟自己缩小了的弟弟一起躺在了床上。  
“我想我们可以从交换故事开始，你喜欢故事吗？”

5.  
他们挤在床上，讲了一个又一个的故事。当然，大部分还是亚瑟在讲，奥姆的故事储备少得可怜，基本还都是亚特兰娜给他讲的睡前故事，作为下一任国王被培养的奥姆也没有其他的朋友，琐碎小事与他无缘。没有人会和王子分享自己的经历，他们的职责是训练王子的战斗能力，确保他的安全。  
现年八岁的小王子深深地沉迷于亚瑟的故事，其实他并不是一个很好的陈述者，但显然奥姆并不在乎。在他刚刚说起自己曾经去过陆地时，奥姆皱起了眉头。  
“我父亲说陆地上充满了野蛮人，他们会在发现我们的第一秒就想杀死我们，拿我们的头去做装饰品。”  
亚瑟花了很大力气才说服奥姆那只是奥瓦斯王怕他偷偷跑到陆地上玩才编造出来的理由。  
“陆地上的确可能会有危险存在，但是你是个强大的男孩不是吗？”  
“是的，我才不会怕他们！”奥姆的眼睛亮亮的，里面再也没有恐惧，也没有憎恨，只有漫溢的好奇和兴奋，“亚瑟，再多讲些别的吧。”  
“你真的曾经击败了荒原狼吗？他长什么样？超人有多厉害？”  
他们一起躺在枕头上，面对面，亚瑟接下奥姆连珠炮的发问，一只手垫在自己脸旁，另一只随意地搭在奥姆肩上。  
他向出生于海底的孩子描绘日出与日落，天鹅绒的夜空中的星星，温柔洒落的月光，守望大海的灯塔，肆虐公海的海盗，威胁世界的荒原狼，还有他可靠的队友们，以及艰难却痛快的那一仗。  
“如果你想的话，我随时可以带你去陆地上看看我说的这些。”  
在他说出这句话之后，原本开心的奥姆就像泄了气的皮球一样沉下脸来。  
“我也想，但是父亲安排了训练，我明天必须练习战斗，后天是理论知识学习，我……我没有时间。”  
说到这，小王子困倦地打了个哈欠。  
“我今天醒过来的时候还在一个奇怪的房间里呢，现在想想可能是我做的噩梦吧。”  
亚瑟垂眼看着随时要睡着的奥姆，盖在他肩上的手挪到他背上轻拍了几下。  
“是的，只是个愚蠢的梦罢了。”  
“亚瑟，你的名字。”奥姆强撑着马上要打架的眼皮，侧过脸来看着他。  
“怎么了？”  
“我母亲偷偷告诉过我，我还有一个哥哥，他的名字也叫亚瑟。”说起母亲的男孩看起来就像随时要哭出来一样。“我希望他也像你一样，能做我的朋友。”  
“噢，他会的。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“因为亚瑟是个很酷的名字，你不同意吗？”  
奥姆笑了：“我同意。”  
在滑入梦乡前，男孩嘟囔着，也许他认为亚瑟并没有听到他在说什么。  
“……我想念母亲。”

亚瑟扁了扁嘴，伸手将被子往上拽了些。  
他认为一切都会没事的。

 

 

 

 

 

5+1  
以大人形态醒过来的奥姆红得像个番茄。

噢，还有，他们又打了一架，空手的。  
结局是亚瑟搂住了他依旧红得像个番茄的弟弟。


	2. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亚瑟决定带他的兄弟体验一下什么叫冬天

“这是什么？”  
奥姆拉扯着亚瑟刚刚强硬地缠到他脖子上的围巾，皱着眉头瞪他，看起来非但没有一点感激，反而是气鼓鼓的。  
“这是什么陆地拘束衣物吗？”  
当初湄拉可没有这么难搞，亚瑟脸上的笑容僵硬了起来，赶忙拽住奥姆手制止他的动作，搞不好他还真的能用一条围巾把自己给吊起来。没上过岸缺乏常识的亚特兰蒂斯人，真棒！  
“这叫围巾，是陆地上的人冬天用来保暖的。”  
“保暖？”亚瑟扯开门，把奥姆推了出去，“我差点都要忘了陆地人有多脆弱了。”  
奥姆王站在门廊喋喋不休，不带一个脏字地把陆地人骂了一遍，从身体能力到生活习俗，现在不能驱使巨浪吞没城市的前国王也只能在嘴上占占便宜。亚瑟倒不是很介意，改观总是需要一个循序渐进的过程的。更不用提他终于成功摆平了泽贝尔王和渔夫女王的责难，签订了协议之后才把奥姆从牢里给放出来，在那之前，亚特兰娜几乎是每天都会来和奥姆聊聊。  
亚瑟不太清楚母亲都和他聊了些什么，但从牢里出来的奥姆给他的感觉就像……如果说之前坐在王座上说要跟他决斗的奥姆像个刺豚，鼓起来的那种，现在的奥姆那就是瘪下去的刺豚。他平静地等着守卫们解除他的枷锁，跟在亚瑟旁边离开了水牢，没有打理固定的金发柔软地飘动。  
“所以你做了什么？”很显然奥姆并不像新晋国王亚瑟那样天真，“泽贝尔也许还好，渔夫女王可不会轻易放过我。”  
亚瑟决定有机会一定要向奥姆好好学习一下政治，当然前提是他的弟弟有那个心思。  
想到这里他笑了，侧身认真地看向身旁的奥姆。  
“你，我，岸上考察，半年。”  
“……什么？”

站在雪里的奥姆沉默地看向海面。铅灰的天空中有星星点点的雪花落下来，掉在海面上迅速地融解，就算是咆哮着击打在礁石上的浪涛也因为落雪而莫名地变得比平时安静许多。黑色的礁石，被天空映成灰色的海水，被雪花覆满变成纯白的地面，还有海和天相接变得模糊的边界。  
“这叫雪。”  
亚瑟在不远处对着他解说，打破了安静的氛围，奥姆不满的瞥了他一眼。  
“你冷吗？”  
“亚特兰蒂斯人不会冷，我们住在海底，你需要补补……”  
他扭过头来对他的兄弟说教，最后的两个字还没出口就被一个雪球糊了一脸。  
“我知道，只是再确认一下，”  
奥姆气急败坏地把脸上的雪抹掉，怒视他站在原地耸肩，一副无辜样子的哥哥。  
“亚瑟.库瑞！！！”  
好吧这倒是一个进步，他的半兄弟第一次直呼了他的大名，当然如果后面没有跟着好几个雪球的话那就更好了。亚瑟大笑着矮身躲过一个瞄准了他脑袋的雪球，却被下一个正中胸口。  
“啊哈！”  
“看起来像是比赛开始了。”  
两个人几乎是同时把手伸向地面，撮起一捧雪迅速地揉成球就朝对面扔。  
两边谁也不肯先认输，最后还是亚瑟叫了停，在又一记正中面门的雪球攻击之后，他觉得在打雪仗上对自己兄弟认输并没有那么丢人。再说了，虽然他们都不怕冷，但清理工作实在是有些麻烦了，他已经感觉到有融化的雪水顺着他的脖子往背上流了。  
他在门廊上揉掉了奥姆金发上落着的雪花，甩掉了自己沾满雪的大衣，两人一前一后挤进了温暖舒适的房门。  
亚瑟肩上搭着一条毛巾，草草地擦了擦半湿的长发便朝着厨房走。  
等他端着两大杯热巧克力出来的时候，站在壁炉边发呆的奥姆早就已经把自己烤的暖烘烘的了。  
亚瑟一屁股坐在沙发上，那可怜的家具嘎吱了一声，他拍拍旁边的空座，示意奥姆坐下。  
将杯子塞进奥姆的手里，亚瑟自己倒是先喝了起来，没有什么能比得上从寒冷的室外冲进暖暖的屋子里喝上一杯热巧克力更舒适的了，当然也许跑个澡和一杯黑啤也不错。  
奥姆试了一口杯中散发着热气和甜香的饮料。  
“怎么样？”  
“不错。”  
亚瑟看到壁炉的火光给他的弟弟镀上了浅浅的金边，捧着杯壁的手心在热巧克力传出来的温度下染上淡粉。  
他笑了。  
一切都会好起来的。


	3. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一些发生在路上的事

  奥姆进步神速，亚瑟必须承认。

  从刚上岸紧绷神经的第一天到现在仅过了三天，他的变化让亚瑟极为欣慰，他可没忘了刚进家门的奥姆的表情有多难看，就像再多呼吸几口陆上的空气就能要了他的命似的。该交代的事情亚特兰娜都已经在海底跟他说过了，亚瑟知道他的弟弟是个明事理的人，但这依旧改变不了他熟悉陆地事物的时候带着的那种傲慢和嫌弃，奥姆可比湄拉更加难以招架。

  天知道他是怎么会觉得带着这么个人物来个穿越美国大陆的公路旅行是个好主意。

  从掰断牙刷，拒绝陆地服饰到翘着脚坐在副驾驶上看书，现在的奥姆比起一开始简直像是换了个人，亚瑟几乎想要唱起歌来。

  “把腿放下，有警察。”

  他的弟弟从鼻子里发出了那种恼人的嗤笑，不耐烦地合上书本摆正了坐姿。好吧，最起码他一直好好地扣着安全带。

  “不要在坐车的时候看书，对你的视力不好，还会晕车。”

  他能从余光看到奥姆翻了个白眼，到了岸上以后尊贵的亲王殿下可真是把自己之前所学的一切皇室礼仪全都忘了个光。不过他也理解为什么奥姆会是这个态度，天哪，他听起来就像自己的奶奶，吃饭的时候不许剩下豆子，注意基本的餐桌礼仪。

  “我不像你们陆地人那么脆弱，亚瑟。”

  亚瑟一直搭在左边车窗上的手抬了起来，疲惫不堪地抹了一把脸，好的，我们又开始了，种族歧视发言，虽然的确是没有说错，最终他还是决定岔开这个危险的话题。

  “你到底在看什么书，已经两天了。”

  奥姆抓起放在腿上的书，把封面朝他晃了晃，亚瑟一侧头只来得及看清“君主论”这几个字，他重新把视线放回了路上，颇为惊讶地挑起了一边的眉毛。

  “不能否认的确是一本好书，其中很多观点都很……”奥姆扁了扁嘴，“不错。”

  “从库瑞殿下的书架上面拿的，希望他不会介意。”

  那个称呼再次勾起了亚瑟的笑意：“你知道你可以直接叫他汤姆的吧，还有，他的确不会介意，有机会你们可以聊聊，我敢肯定你们一定能找到共同话题。”

  可惜他收到的只有奥姆一句干巴巴的回应：“如果你坚持的话。”

  也许还是有些太着急了？亚瑟也没有什么表示，一打方向盘就转进了他们今天预定的汽车旅馆的大门。

 

  虽然他们不缺钱，但是公路旅行可不能指望有太好的住宿条件。亚瑟把带着的行李箱往架子上放，一边看着房间里唯一一张床发愁，这尺寸对于他和体型跟他差不了太多的奥姆来说可是有点拥挤了。旅馆里其他的房间则早就被人预定光了，房间面积又不够加床，亚瑟嫌弃地看了一眼脚下看不出本来颜色的地毯，睡在地板上显然不是一个可选项。

  亚瑟挠挠头，最后只是打开行李箱拿了个小东西藏到两个枕头中间，随后就是把自己的外套甩到了旁边的沙发椅上，往浴室走去。

  如果说这几天奥姆有爱上什么的话，浴缸和热水澡绝对是能在“奥姆喜爱的陆地产物”榜单中名列前茅的。就像现在，奥姆几乎是刚进房间就直接冲进了浴室，并在接下去的半个小时都一直闷声不响地泡在浴缸里，如果他不是亚特兰蒂斯人，亚瑟几乎都要怀疑他已经淹死在里面了。

  他推开门的时候奥姆只是抬眼瞥了他一下，随即又把目光投回了手里的书本上。

  “真的吗？这种时候也还要看？”亚瑟开始剥身上剩下的衣服，很显然现在的奥姆还没有意识到他的哥哥想干什么，“你就不怕把书弄湿？”

  “我不会的。”

  当他把一只腿踩进浴缸里时，奥姆这才正式地看向他，抿紧嘴唇，亚瑟能看到他抓紧了手里的书。

  “你在干嘛？”

  “泡澡啊？”

  “这里空间不够。”奥姆一字一顿，可惜亲王的怒火并不能阻止现任亚特兰蒂斯国王继续他的愚蠢行为。

  亚瑟回头从架子上抓起几条浴巾，往浴室门口的地上丢去，象征性地阻止一下接下去会溢出的热水往房间里蔓延。

  奥姆叹了口气，调整了自己的姿势，从放松地躺在浴缸里变成了坐姿，给他的哥哥让了点位置。亚瑟顺势加快了动作，一口气完成了站进浴缸和坐下的动作，热水随着他的动作漫出了缸边，淹没了浴室的地板。

  两人各自占据了浴缸一侧，他的小腿紧贴着奥姆的大腿内侧，四条腿在水面下尴尬地交叠着，亚瑟无法抑制地注意到热水把奥姆的皮肤熏成了粉色，顺着他的胸肌一直染到他的耳根。

  “如果我们有浴缸玩具的话现在就可以玩了。”

  奥姆手里还抓着那本书，但显然已经失去了继续阅读的意思，他瞄准亚瑟身后的浴巾架，手腕一抖便将书本完美地丢到了最后剩下的一条浴巾上。

  “什么是浴缸玩具。”

  “你知道的，就是……”亚瑟伸手比划了一下，在心里的购物清单上加上了浴缸玩具这一项，“各种尺寸的小黄鸭，或者是战舰，潜水艇之类的。”

  “就看着它们在水面上漂吗？陆地人比我想象的还要无聊。”

  “我们可以玩角色扮演啊，你有你的战舰，我有我的，我们可以在浴缸里来一仗。”

  “当然，我要扮演亚特兰蒂斯人，用大浪淹没你所有的军舰。”

  亚瑟沉默了，然后他直接朝奥姆泼起了水。

  “你真的很不会聊天对不对？”

 

  他们一直泡到热水退去温度才从浴缸里撤退，就像亚瑟设想的那样，奥姆从拉开被子就开始抱怨床的尺寸问题。

  “我们总归会有一个人要掉下去的。”

  亚瑟打着马虎眼，也挤上了床，他觉得自己也许有半个屁股已经在床沿外了，他衷心希望奥姆说的话不要成真，他都可以料到如果他真的跌下床去，他的半兄弟能用什么样的话来挖苦他了。

  “你想听睡前故事吗？”

  “我不是十岁小孩了。”奥姆背对着他，金发的发尾还显得有些湿漉漉的。

  “这可是你从来没听过的故事。”

  他听到奥姆长长地吸气，又重重地叹气：“请讲！”

  “你还记得你在火之环给我讲的那个事情吗？关于卡拉森的那个。”

  “记得？”

  亚瑟记忆犹新，他的兄弟在所有人面前说会把亚特兰蒂斯传统教给他，最后却在决斗前只字未提关于战斗规则的事，反倒是讲了个卡拉森的故事，这件事他可是记到了现在。

  “你当时说，卡拉森是连亚特兰都忌惮的怪物，是被亚特兰封印了。现在我们可知道不是这么回事了。”

  奥姆转过身来，蓝眼睛瞪着他：“你的意思是？”

  “卡拉森是自愿去陪伴并看守亚特兰的尸首和三叉戟的。”亚瑟说到这里也有些感慨，“而且，它还是个她。”

  奥姆看起来震惊又困惑。

  “她因为亚特兰可以和她交流就陪了他一千年，我想这从某个角度来讲，可以算是一个浪漫的故事了吧。”

  “不，这一点也不浪漫。而且这依旧没有改变卡拉森是个强大而恐怖的怪物的事实，你和你的海怪杀掉了一大半我们的人。”

  “嘿，可别忘了一开始挑起战争的是谁。”亚瑟心平气和地用一句话堵住了奥姆的嘴，“不用害怕卡拉森，有机会我可以带你去见见她。”

  奥姆设想了一下这个场景，忍不住打了个冷战，礼貌地拒绝了亚瑟的提议。这时，他看到亚瑟伸手到两个枕头中间，不知道在摸些什么，下一秒则是拽出来一只小小的玩具熊。

  “如果你担心做卡拉森的噩梦，它可以陪着你。这是小时候妈妈送给我的。”

  奥姆一时竟不知道该从何回应他哥哥这句异常幼稚的话，从他不会做噩梦，到他不会害怕卡拉森，再到他不需要一个陆地玩具的陪伴，最后只是因为那句是妈妈送的而闭上了嘴。他从被子里伸出手接过了那只因为时间太长，绒毛都有些打卷的小熊，然后重新塞进了枕头中间。

  “你毫无讲故事的技巧，亚瑟。”

  “晚安。”

  亚瑟笑着关掉了房间的灯。

 

  奥姆真的做了卡拉森的噩梦。

  他梦到离开了地心藏海的海怪因为饥饿，吃掉了亚特兰蒂斯三分之二的食物储备，亚瑟还坚持以海怪太寂寞为理由，要把海怪养在亚特兰蒂斯首都里，他在梦里急得焦头烂额。他在醒过来之前想着，这还不如直接被卡拉森一口吃掉。

  最后他终于摆脱了这个恼人的梦境，喘着粗气从挤得惊人的小床上醒过来，旧旧的泰迪熊不知何时被他压在了肩膀下面，他从床的左侧挤到了床中间，他眼前就是亚瑟看起来痛苦不堪的睡脸，从床的大小和他的位置就能猜到现在的亚瑟起码有一半身体已经摊到了床外面。

  很好，起码不是他一个人没睡好。

  奥姆把泰迪熊从肩膀下面抽出来，举到眼前，决定再让他哥哥辛苦的梦境再维持那么一会。


End file.
